Pokémon PEZ dispensers
Several varieties of PEZ candy dispensers have been manufactured with the likenesses of Pokémon characters. In particular, many PEZ dispenser sets can be found in machines in Japan. Other varieties have been available worldwide, however. Pokémon PEZ Dispensers (2001) A set of five Pokémon PEZ dispensers was released in Europe in 2001.The Collector's Series - SpongeBob and Friends(B) (retrieved March 2, 2010) This series included , , , , and . Refills Packages of refill candies were also available featuring Pokémon on the packages. The PEZ candy inside was no different from normal. The following Pokémon were featured on the packaging: , , , , , and . Japanese Mini PEZ series There have been three different series of miniature Pokémon PEZ dispensers in Japan. These PEZ dispensers, which can only hold a few pieces of PEZ candy and are generally only purchased for collectible purposes, are sold in machines throughout Japan. Mini PEZ Series 1 Series 1 was the first set of mini PEZ dispensers to be distributed in Japanese gachapon machines. The series was released sometime in Generation III. There are five dispensers in the set: , , , , and . Mini PEZ Series 2 The second series of Japanese gachapon PEZ dispensers was released in August 2004. Like the previous set, there are five different dispensers in total: , , , , and . Mini PEZ Series 3 The third series of Japanese gachapon PEZ dispensers was released in September 2005.Mini PEZ Series 3 (retrieved July 4, 2015) As with the previous two sets, there are five dispensers in total: , , , , and an open mouthed . Mini PEZ Series 4 The fourth series of Japanese gachapon PEZ dispensers was released in August 2007.Mini PEZ Series 4 (retrieved July 4, 2015 As with the previous three sets, there are five dispensers in total: , , , a closed beak , and a winking . Giratina and the Sky Warrior Mini PEZ There were five Mini PEZ dispensers produced in celebration of the eleventh Pokémon movie, Giratina and the Sky Warrior. They were released in Japan in July 2008.#046 Pokemon 5 mini PEZ | about mini PEZ (retrieved March 2, 2010) The dispensers were modeled after Pokémon which belonged to or or played a major role in the movie: , , Sky Forme , , and an open beak . Mini PEZ Series 6 The sixth series of Japanese gachapon PEZ dispensers was released in November 2008.Mini PEZ Series 6 (retrieved July 4, 2015) This series has six dispensers, all of which were released in previous series, in total: a winking , a closed beak , , , , and Sky Forme . Gallery PEZJP Series02.png|The Series 2 dispensers File:M11PEZ.png|The Movie 11 dispensers Japanese Mini x Mini PEZ dispensers There is only one set of mini x mini PEZ dispensers, which were released in January 2008.#046 Pokémon Diamond & Pearl mini x mini PEZ | about mini PEZ (retrieved May 24, 2014) These dispensers are shorter than the mini PEZ series. There are five dispensers in the series: , , , , and . References Category:Merchandise fr:PEZ Pokémon